Kiefer Sutherland
Kiefer William Frederick Dempsey George Rufus Sutherland plays Jack Bauer, 24's main protagonist, and voiced the same character in 24: The Game. In 2002 he won a Golden Globe award for best actor for the role. He also served as Producer (2002-2003), Co-Executive Producer (2003-2006) and Executive Producer (2006-present) of the series. Sutherland was nominated for an Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series Emmy Award four times before finally winning one in 2006 for Season 5 of 24. He loves his mom Selected filmography of 24.]] * Mirrors (2007) * I Trust You to Kill Me (2006) * The Sentinel (2006) * The Wild (voice) (2006) * Taking Lives (2004) * Phone Booth (2003) * The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (voice) (2003) * Desert Saints (2002) * To End All Wars (2001) * After Alice (1999) * Eye of the Killer (1999) * Woman Wanted (1999) * A Soldier's Sweetheart (1998) * Dark City (1998) * Truth or Consequences, NM (1997) * Armitage III: Poly-Matrix (voice) (1997) * A Time to Kill (1996) * Freeway (1996) * An Eye for an Eye (1996) * The Cowboy Way (1994) * The Three Musketeers (1993) * The Vanishing (1993) * Twin Peaks: Fire Walk With Me (1992) * A Few Good Men (1992) * Young Guns II (1990) * Flatliners (1990) * Renegades (1989) * Young Guns (1988) * The Lost Boys (1987) * Stand By Me (1986) * The Bay Boy (1984) * Max Dugan Returns (1983) Television appearances * The Simpsons (voice) (2007) (twice, once as Jack Bauer) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (voice) (2006) * 24 (2001-present) * Watership Down (voice) (1999) * Saturday Night Live (1991) * Amazing Stories (1984) 24-related appearances * Sutherland provided DVD audio commentary for the following episodes: ** Day 2 3:00am-4:00am (with Joel Surnow) ** Day 3 3:00pm-4:00pm (with Howard Gordon) ** Day 5 7:00am-8:00am (with Jon Cassar) ** Day 6 6:00am-7:00am (with Howard Gordon) Trivia * Sutherland is the narrator for Verizon, Apple, Intel, and Ford Canada television commercials. * After the original broadcast of the November 25, 2003 episode of 24, Sutherland broke character to address the issue of gun safety, giving a promotion for an organization called Americans for Gun Safety Foundation. * Sutherland broke character again on 24 during the original broadcast of the February 7, 2005 episode for a PSA addressing Arab Americans portrayed on the show. He said that Arab-Americans are united with other Americans in their stand against terrorists. This PSA was in response to a complaint and possible lawsuit by an Arab-American group. * Wayne Gretzky is one of his closest friends and the two appeared together in Ultimate Gretzky, a two DVD set featuring a look at the hockey legend's career. Gretzky is also prominently featured in Ford commercials in Canada. * His name actually derives from another man's pseudonym: when his father, Donald Sutherland, was acting in Italian horror movie "Il castello dei morti vivi", the film's Italian director, Lorenzo Sabatini, was using the alias Warren Kiefer. * During high school, Sutherland's nickname was "Reefer". * Sutherland was originally signed to play his own grandfather Tommy Douglas in a 2005 Canadian miniseries. However, he had to pull out due to conflicts with the fourth season of 24. * From 1988-1990 Kiefer was married to actress Camelia Ortiz Kath, widow of original Chicago guitarist, Terry Kath, and they had a child, Sarah Jude, together, before they ended up divorcing. * Sutherland was famously engaged to Julia Roberts, who broke off the engagement weeks before the wedding to date Sutherland's former friend Jason Patric. * On April 18, 2000, Sutherland was a featured speaker at the Friends of Medicare rally in Edmonton, Alberta, which sought to prevent the governing Conservative premier Ralph Klein from amending Bill 11 in a manner which protesters alleged would permit "two-tier health care" in Canada. * During the fall of 2001, Sutherland unintentionally interrupted the filming of the premiere episode of the online series, The Lonely Island. In the episode "White Power", The Dudes beat an old lady and steal her purse to facilitate their addiction to teeth whiteners. Sutherland, driving by at the time, jumped out of his car and intervened, only to discover that he was interrupting a student film. A portion of Sutherland's appearance is displayed after the credits. * In an appearance on the TV show Inside the Actors Studio, Kiefer said that "gravitas" is his favorite word, and that "nigger" was his least favorite. Kiefer was the show's first guest to be the child of a previous guest. His father, Donald, appeared on the show in 1998 * On a 2006 episode of The Late Late Show, Sutherland said he has never been on the CN Tower because he has a fear of heights. * Kiefer's 24-based fame extends to Japan where he reprised his role as Agent Jack Bauer to be the spokesman for Calorie Mate Japan, a nutritional supplement brand. * Kiefer famously attacked a Christmas Tree in London during the Christmas hiatus of Day 5 of "24", while he was Tour Manager of Rocco DeLuca and the Burden's 4 city European Tour. The event, along with the tour, was filmed for the documentary "I Trust You to Kill Me." * He was going to play Jack Vincenes in a failed TV spin-off of the film L.A. Confidential. That film features James Cromwell, who plays his father in season 6. *Kiefer Sutherland's height is 5'9 1/2 (177cm). External links * * Kiefer Sutherland Fan Site * Random Jack Bauer Facts * Kiefer Sutherland "24" Photo Gallery Category:Actors Category:Main stars Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Season 4 actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors de:Kiefer Sutherland es:Kiefer Sutherland fr:Kiefer Sutherland nl:Kiefer Sutherland